


lovely/play date

by aesthetics_are_my_shit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetics_are_my_shit/pseuds/aesthetics_are_my_shit
Summary: im bad at summaries but this is one of my fics from wattpad. Follow me @attackonurie on wattpad





	lovely/play date

Lovely/Play Date (Joshler) chapter 1  
*Tyler’s POV*  
I’m getting ready for another day at work. I walk to the little coffee shop I work in and put on my apron. I then hang up my purse(it matches my dress). I greet Melanie and start another day at THE ISLE OF FLIGHTLESS BIRDS CAFE. By the way Melanie is my best fren and boss.  
I work for around 2 hours and then Mel says I can take a break. Most of the workers here (who are also all my frens) perform songs during their break time, since this is a musical cafe. I start to sing a new song I wrote recently called Ruby. A few new songs later and I’m back to work. I mean, at least I’m about to when a hot guy in a suit pulls me to the side.  
He starts to speak “Hi there…” He reads my name tag “ Tyler.” he smiles. I fiddle with my hands a bit. ‘H-Hi…” I return the greeting, not knowing his name. He starts to speak again. “ Josh. My name is Josh Dun.” I nod. “What exactly did you pull me over for again?” I question softly.  
“Oh, right.” he realizes. “ Look, you were really good up there, and I think you’d be even better in the studio. If you sign a contract with me, I could make you famous. I ‘m looking for people like you to sign to FBR records.” He says in one breath. My eyes widen. He begins to speak again.  
“ I know it’s a lot to take in, but please consider it. Everyone else I’ve found has either said no, or flaked out on me. We can do a trial run in the studio tomorrow at, say, 12:00, FBR records. Here’s my card in case. Call or text me and I will respond whenever I can, okay?” he finishes. I nod and take the card.  
He winks and leaves the shop, leaving me breathless. When I get home, I take out my phone and text him, I’ve made up my mind…  
\---------------------------------------|-/-----------------------------------------------  
Hey, it’s Tyler from the coffee shop!  
Oh, hey Tyler!  
Hi, Josh. I’ve considered your offer, and I think I want to do that trial run at the studio…  
Oh, sure. Here lemme give you the address : 221 Ruby Way.  
Thanks! What time was it again?  
12:00. I’ll be waiting for you just in the front inside of the building. I’ll see you, Ty.  
Thanks, jish! See you, too!

\------------------------------------|-/--------------------------------------------------  
I sigh and call Mel, telling her I’m taking the day off and why. After that I make dinner and watch puella magi madoka magica on the couch. I end up falling asleep there.  
\---------------------------------------|-/-----------------------------------------------  
I wake up and check my phone for what time it is. It’s 10:00, so I have plenty of time. I take a shower, pick out an outfit, and do my makeup. 

After that I grab my purse and head out.  
I walk to the address Jish gave me and buzz the button. I hear a lady ask for my name and I say Tyler Joseph. The doors unlock and I walk in looking for him. All of the sudden I see a blur of neon yellow hair and I’m being picked up and twirled around, squealing. I look down to see Josh and I giggle loudly. He then puts me down and I pout. He smiles and I smile back.  
“Thanks for coming, Ty. Like I said, most people flake out on me..” He speaks up. I smile again muttering a “:no problem”. He smiles back and tells me to follow him. I follow him and we eventually end up in the studio. I gasp in awe and he smirks.  
“Like it?” he asks. I nod and we get to it, recording some of my newer and older songs. When we’re done we high five and I collapse. The only thoughts I have in my head when I black out are “jish” and “sleep”  
\----------------------------------------|-/----------------------------------------------  
When I wake up I see Josh hovering over me with a worried expression. I blush and ask softly how long I’ve been out. “3 hours, Ty. Are you taking care of yourself?” He asks, clearly concerned. I look away and tears begin to form in my eyes. “N-no…” I respond. His concerned expression turns to one of care and pity. He picks me up and sits me on his lap, bear hugging me and stroking my hair. “Ty, why not?” he asks.  
“B-because I’m not w-w-worth it..” I respond. He just hugs me tighter. “Oh, Ty… you’re far from worthless. You’re so beautiful in so many ways and you have so much potential! Please start taking care of yourself, or I will step in and do it for you.” he tells me. I then tell him why I don’t take care of myself, because of my past. The abuse, physical and mental from my parents, siblings, so called friends, teachers, you name it. And all because I’m gay and crossdress.  
He starts to rub my back through it and I sob. When I’m done, he begins to speak. “ Ty, can I get you a therapist?” He asks. I shake my head. He asks why not and tells me why it would be beneficial. I tell him why not:. “Because my parents used therapists to try and therapy thefaggot out of me.” He shakes his head and says “that’s sick”.  
“Well then, Ty, I will take care of you and watch over you myself, and help you get back on your feet myself.” He says. “ Starting today you are living with me.” he continues. I nod, because what else can I do? It’s a great offer, and I really do want help, whether the voices in my head like it or not.  
\-------------------------------------------|-/-------------------------------------------  
He tells me I don’t have to worry about packing, that he’ll get someone to do it and we’ll sort out the stuff I want and don’t want together. He also tells me I’m eating a real meal tonight, so he takes me to a diner/ice cream shop. We eat in a comfortable silence, and Josh insists on paying for it. I just nod and smile and he kindness and caring for me.  
When we’re done I’m really tired, so Josh carries me to the car. He carries me out of the car when we arrive at his house, and he puts me to bed. I’ve never felt more loved.  
\------------------------------------------|-/---------------------------------------------  
*Josh’s POV*  
After I put him to bed I start to watch the x-files. I take of my shirt and put on some sweatpants and eventually fall asleep on the couch.  
\-----------------------------------------------|-/------------------------------------------------------  
I wake up before Ty, so I go to the kitchen and start to make breakfast for the both of us. I hear him pad into the kitchen and clear his throat. I dump the eggs and bacon onto two plates and he clears his throat again. I turn around and say “I heard you the first time, Ty.”. He chokes out a small “oh” and fiddles with his hands.  
“C’mon, I made us breakfast, come sit down with me.” I push. He nods with a small smile and sits down next to me at my large table. “ You have a very nice house…” he speaks up. I smile and thank him, ruffling his hair.  
We talk a bit about our lives and friends while eating, and when we’re done, I put the dishes in the sink making a mental note to wash them later. “So I was thinking…” He starts. “Yeah?” I ask for him to tell me more. “ I was thinking about your contract, and I’ve made up my mind. I want to sign.” he tells me. I break out into a huge smile and give him a big hug. I tell him to give me one second while I get the contract.  
I come back to him standing patiently, waiting for me. I smile again and hand him the papers and a pen. I tell him where to sign and initial. He reads through and signs and initials each one. He gives them back to me. I read through to make sure he signed all of it.  
He did, so I fax it over to my boss. I hug him once more and thank him. He hugs back and I don’t think I’ve ever felt more at home. I think I’m in love, but I’ll tell him when the time comes. We head over to the studio and record some more songs, then we get ice cream to celebrate. I then tell him we’re going shopping tomorrow to get him some more clothes. I want to pamper him as much as possible to show how he’s worth every bit of my time.  
He blushes and nods with a small “thanks, Jish.” and we head home. Once again the thought of being in love crosses my mind, but I don’t act on it. I won’t. Not until Ty warms up to me some more, and even then I don’t know if I can handle losing this precious boy.  
I put him to bed once again, but this time he whispers a soft “Stay, Jishwa?” and my heart can’t help but melt then and there. I speak softly, and I just can’t turn down this boy “Yeah, I’ll stay, Ty…”. He smiles and yawns, and I climb in behind him. I drift off to sleep, wrapping my arms around his frail waist and dream sweet dreams of my beautiful boy….  
\-------------------------------------------|-/----------------------------------------------------------  
I wake up spooning Tyler and inwardly freak out, until I realize we both have clothes on and remember last night’s events. I smile softly and coo at the sleeping Ty in my arms. My beautiful boy. Well, not yet, but he may be very soon. If I even have the guts to tell him how I really felt the first time I saw him….  
I try to get up without disturbing the sweet boy, but that results in him huffing and whining out a “Jishwaaaa! Stay, please? M’ tiredddd…”. And who could say no to that? Certainly not me… So I get back in place and he sighs in content.  
After 15 more minutes, I nudge him. Even though I was comfy, too, I knew We both have to get up for work. I have to call Ty’s boss, Mel, and tell her what’s happened, and we both have to record some more songs for the album before a deadline. We also have to go shopping. When he won’t get up, I softly explain this to him.  
He finally gets up and I sigh in relief. I tell him to go get ready in his bathroom and he does. I get up, finally, and go take a shower before putting on my clothes ( grey sweats and my old band’s t-shirt). I go to the living room to wait for Ty ‘cos I know how long he likes to take with makeup and outfit picking.  
He finally comes out of his room and my breath hitches in the back of my throat. He’s ethereal, beautiful, beyond this earth… I smile as I realize I’ll be the one to make him realize he’s truly lovely. “C’mon, let’s go, Ty guy. We have an album to finish. Then we can go shopping.” I tell him. He smiles and nods.  
I tell him about the phone call I have to make and he frowns. “Don’t worry, bub! You’ll still be frens with her and be able to see her. I’ll make sure of it!” I reassure him. He smiles a little. “It’s not that. It’s just that I’m gonna miss the rest of my frens at the cafe and performing there, too.” He sighs.  
I frown. “Do you have their numbers?” I ask him. He nods. “ Then I’ll make sure you can see them whenever you want. And don’t worry about the performing part. I’m sure by the time this album has sold enough copies, which it will in no time, You’ll be right back on that stage performing.” I finish. He smiles and hugs me.  
“ Thank you, Jishwa!” He giggles. My heart melts yet again and I feel like I’m falling all over again. Man, do I love this boy.  
\-----------------------------------------|-/------------------------------------------------------------  
~End of chapter~


End file.
